Witch One?
by Secai
Summary: The gang find an 18 year old girl named Satayo. Later then, she joins the group. Then she falls in love with Miroku. Will Miroku choose Satayo over Sango, or Sango over Satayo? Or will he choose both? Pairing: MirS? Also please R&R much apresheated thanks
1. Every Day Starts With An Argue:

CHAPTER 1 :Every Day Start with an Agrue:

"This is gonna be a long day." Sango said, as she watched InuYasha and Kagome fight their never ending argues.  
"Agreed." Miroku said with a nod, standing next to Sango.

They both watched InuYasha fall to the ground as Kagome yelled, "SIT!" and storm off to the well. "I'm going home!" She yelled as she disappeared in the maze of trees.  
"Haven't you learned, InuYasha?" Sango said, in an annoyed tone.  
"Learn what! She's the one who gets mad easily!" InuYasha yelled as he got up, with no ease at all.  
"Well, _I'm_ not gonna explain it to you." Sango finished. She had felt a hand touch her bottom. She looked up at Miroku with a _really _annoyed face on. "You need to learn as well." She said after she slapped him across the cheek.

Moments just after InuYasha walked to Sango and Miroku, Sango had forgotten that they had left Shippou alone to get some fish for dinner.

"We better get him." Miroku said after Sango had explained.  
"Ya well just leave the little brat to get the food." InuYasha said, now lying on the grass with a single grass in his mouth and both hands under his head. "Ya'd think he'd be back by now I'm starving!" InuYasha rubbed his stomach.  
"InuYasha! We have to help him out! He's to young to be left alone to do such a chore!" Sango started jogging to the direction the nearest lake.

Before she had reached it, she had heard the small voice of a young child scream and a splash of water. She ran even more hoping it wasn't Shippou. Miroku was just behind her and InuYasha ran catching up to Sango. Soon enough, they reached the lake and had seen Shippou in it. Sango walked to him and helped him out with a hand.  
"Are you okay?" She asked as she put Shippou on the edge of the lake.  
"Ya I'm okay. I got a whole bunch of fish!" Shippou pointed at a sack of grayish fish. "I didn't realize this end was deeper then the other," he said now pointed at the left side of the lake, "and I was drowning. But I'm glad you're he- hey where's Kagome?" Shippou continued as he grabbed his sack of fish anddragged it to Sango.  
Sango grabbed the bag and said, "Oh that. InuYasha and Kagome argued again and so she stormed off." By now the gang was used to Kagome doing so, and they new she'd be coming back.  
"InuYasha. Why can't you just learn! You're so childish sometimes." Shippou said in his most 'grown up' voice. He started running to catch up to the gang.  
"Hey! Look who's talking!" InuYasha said, hitting Shippou on the head five times.

* * *

**Secia's Notes: **I guess this is "okay". This _is _my first Fan Fiction. Well, I think it turnd out pretty good. I'm new here- ahh who gives a care, eh? lol Well In the next Chapters there will be more fun and drama and romance. If you're into that, then just wait untill I put up the next Chapters. I'm not sure what to call the next Chapter.. Uh mayb- I ain't sayin' nothing you'll have to wait! lol andPlease continue Reading and If I need any help on my writing skills just tell me were I should improve.  
Also, sorry for the short Chapter... uhh.. Ya.. Ok see ya later! 


	2. The Ninja Girl:

CHAPTER 2: The Ninja Girl:

"Hey everyone I'm back!" Kagome yelled from a distance.

She had her large yellow bag on her back. She ran to the group and laid down the heavy bag. She un-zipped it and took out a long white and red striped picnic blanket and laid it on the grassy ground. She then took out five small bowls and set them on the blanket. Kagome then took out a larger plate of noodles and filled up the bowls. And then took another plate full of sushi and put in some for each bowl, followed by stabs of chopsticks in the noodles.

"InuYasha! Look it's your favorite, Raman!" Kagome yelled softly with a smile, as if she forgot about yesterday.

All her friends thanked her as they grabbed a plate and started eating. They all thought it tasted great, and this time, Kagome didn't make it _to _spicy for InuYashas liking.

Later, Kagome and Sango took the plates and washed them in a near by lake.  
"Thanks for helping me wash the dishes." Kagome said to Sango.  
"No problem." She replied with a smile.  
Kagome took Sangos last plate that she washed and put it in her large yellow bag with the rest.

"That was yummy!" Shippou said to the guys.  
"Yes. It tasted great." Miroku responded.  
InuYasha was asleep in the tree above them. Kagome and Sango walked to the guys as they chatted between each other. The chatting had awoken InuYasha but before he could yell, they heard the soft sobs of a young girl crying. This, of course, caught Mirokus attention as he grinned. Of course, it was only his job as a pervert to help out a girl in need.  
"Oh no you don't Miro..." Sango began. But Miroku had already gone to the direction of the sobs. The gang didn't want to loose him so they secretly followed him.

Miroku continued to walk until he reached the girl. Her age looked eight-teen. She was sitting on a large log on the ground with her hands covering her face. She was still crying and Miroku felt bad for her. Her long flowing light brown hair lay on her shoulders. She had a black mini skirt with shorts underneath. And her shirt was black with short sleeves. One of the sleeves was navy. Her black bandana wasn't over her mouth but her was on her neck. From what Miroku saw, he knew she was a ninja, especially with the ninja stars stuffed in her pocket and her sword in her hand made sethe.

Miroku bowed to her and said, "Hello young lady." He got up from his bow and put on a smile. "What seems to be the problem?"  
The young girl gasped and put the bandana over her mouth and took out a ninja star and stood in a fighting position, with narrow brown eyes, she wiped away the tears.  
"Who are you?" She said in a harsh tone.  
Miroku jumped back words. With wide eyes he said, "Um.. I'm a monk. My name is Miroku. I saw you crying so I thought you needed help."

Kagome, Shippou, Sango and InuYasha watched form behind a bush.  
"Wow Miroku started out _really _bad." Sango joked.  
"Wow looked like she was gonna attack him!" Shippou said in a loud whisper.  
"Shhh lets see what happens next!" Kagome said.

The young girl softened her dark brown eyes and put the ninja star back into her pocket. But she kept the bandana up.  
"My name is Satayo Kanjii," she began, "I-I just have some problems, th-that's all." She finished as she looked away form Mirokus soft smile.  
"I believe," Miroku responded, "That to fix a problem, you must share it with one of your friends."  
Satayo looked back at Miroku. Herblack bandana fell, hanging from her throat once again. Her lips trembled when he said, _friends_. She tried not to cry again. But her eyes clouded with a fresh batch tears. She sniffed.  
"T-that's the thing… M-my friends, they were, killed." Now Satayo had a fist to her heart as it, which trembled.  
Now Miroku felt really bad for the young girl. He neared her and put an arm onto her shoulder.  
"It'll be okay." Miroku said, trying to comfort Satayo.  
Satayo sighed a big sigh and wiped away the tears. "Yes, when I get my revenge." Now her eyes narrowed and she had a fist in front of your chin.  
"What do you mean?" Miroku asked.  
"Just now, my village was attacked by some of Narakus reincarnations. And my friends and family fought hard. But, the only survivors were me, and my sister." Satayo sighed.  
"Oh… I'm sure it will turn out just fine."

"I feel sorry for her." Sango whispered.  
"Ya same here." Kagome agreed.  
"I wonder if she's out to kill Naraku too!" Shippou whispered.  
"Well, I really don't care. Can we leave now!" InuYasha said.

The gang was still behind the large bushes watching Mirokus every move. They heard there short conversation and watched Satayo put on a smile. Miroku said something but the gang couldn't hear very well. They saw Miroku and Satayo walk to where the gang was.

Miroku gave out a little chuckle and said, "I knew you guys were here the whole time," he smiled, "I would like you guys to meat my new friend. Satayo, this is, InuYasha." Miroku pointed at him, while InuYasha said nothing, just crossed his hands and mumbled, "Ya hi what ever."  
"This is Kagome." Miroku now pointed his hand at her. She let out a smile and a wave.  
"Here is our young Shippou." Shippou smiled and said, "Hi!"  
"And here is Sango, and her pet, Kirara." Satayo pet Kirara on the head and Sango smiled at her.  
"I'm glad we met," Satayo said to the gang.  
She stopped petting Kirara and looked at Miroku.  
"I don't really want to be in the way," She said, "So I better be leaving." She bowed to Miroku and the gang and walked away.  
_He considered me as a friend, eh? That's… that's… sweet. _Satayo thought.

"No wait Satayo!" Kagome yelled.  
Satayo stopped in her tracks and turned around.

* * *

**Secai's Notes: **Yey this one is better, eh? Well I think it is anyways. I wonder what Kagome was going to say to Satayo? Hmm..- oh wait! _I _know tee hee. I hope this wants to make you read some more. All I know is what Kagome is going to say OR ask Satayo. Then I'm gonna need to create a vewy vewy small plot for only CHAPTER 3. I don't know what it will be about..Maybe everyone dies and Naraku takes there jewl shards! j/k nooooo way thats just dumb. Anyways CHAPTER 3 will be startes after acouple of minutes. PLEASE continue to read 


	3. A Small Battle:

CHAPTER 3 :The Small Battle:

Kagome ran to Satayo and put on a smile. She hasn't asked her friends if they'd be okay with what she was going to ask, but she figured Satayo needed new friends. And it would make Kagome feel better instead of just leaving the poor girl alone.  
"I think it would be really cool if you'd, well, join us!" Kagome said cheerfully.  
"Join what? And for what reason?" Satayo responded.  
"Join us. Miroku considered you as a friend and all of our friends are aloud to join are little group. We all seem to have one thing in common. All of us don't like Naraku. And we all want him dead. Maybe if we work together then we will." Kagome explained.  
Satayo gave this a thought. Ninjas are people that fight alone, or with a group of other ninjas. But, she did want some new friends. Satayo nodded with a small smile on. She looked at the others who seemed fine with it, but InuYasha didn't look like he gave a damn.  
Miroku put on a big smile and clapped his hand together. "Perfect!" He thought out loud.

The gang, including Satayo, continued to walk. Kagome had her bike next to her and she was pushing it from the handle as she usually did.  
"Kagome," Satayo said.  
Kagome turned her head next to her, were Satayo was.  
"What is that… er… Pink… Pink _thing _next to you? And what is with that you are wearing? Why do you look so different?" Satayo looked at the bike then at her cloths.  
Kagome forced out a laugh. "I'm from another time, in the future. This is how we were and this is a bike. We use it to transport from one place to another."

Satayo let out a long, oh and then continued walking.  
Kagome stopped in her tracks and yelled, "I since a jewel shard!"

Satayos eyes were wide open. _How dose she since a jewel shard! And did she since mine! _Satayos mind thought. _NO way she couldn't have anyways...  
_"Were, Kagome?" InuYasha yelled, taking out his tetsigua and watching it transform.  
"Down there!" Kagome pointed at in front of the gang were there was a village.  
"Then lets get it." InuYasha said, running.  
Satayo put the black bandana over her mouth and nose once again and ran, just as fast as InuYasha. Miroku and Sango hopped on Kirara after she transformed, and Kagome rode her bike, with Shippou on her shoulders.

"RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" A villager yelled as him and couple of others ran with him.

Satayo took out a ninja star, and her soft eyes narrowed. She ran to the heart of the village were a great hairy beast, which looked like a large were wolf destroyed some homes. Satayo threw her ninja star that only gave a small cut to the demons arm.  
"Is that all ya got!" InuYasha yelled, as he jumped to the demons height and stabbed him.  
"I got more were that came, InuYasha!" She yelled. Satayo ran to the demon, jumped up to his height to, and kicked him hard in the eye, back flipping and landing on her feet.  
"HIRIKUTS!" Sango yelled, as she threw her large yellow boomerang at the demon, hitting it twice on the back of the head, then coming back to Sangos hands.  
Kagome shot and arrow into the demons head and Miroku used his wind tunnel.

"You saved us!" The villagers said, running to the gang. "Thank you. We appreciate it."  
"No problem!" Kagome said with another smile.  
Satayo looked at Kagome. _Her smiles are getting on my nerves. _She thought.

"How can we ever repay you?" A villager asked.  
"Maybe some rooms for us to sleep in tonight." Kagome said.  
The villager agreed and showed them to two rooms.

Kagome, Sango, Satayo and Shippou took a room while InuYasha and Miroku took the other.

Night fell and the gang started to get sleepy, but not Satayo. She watched the moon and started thinking.

It's so beautiful. The moon, gazing upon us. I can stare at it forever. She began. Then a voice spoke out loud.  
"You love him… You love Miroku." Satayo jumped up and turned around, seeing Kagome there.  
"Ok Kagome." Satayo blushed. "I thought you were asleep."  
"I was," Kagome began, "but I wasn't very sleepy." Kagome giggled and stood next to Satayo.  
Satayo forced out a laugh and then gazed up at the moon again.  
"It's a full moon. Beautiful." Kagome said. They both looked up at it until they fell asleep outside on the grass.

_

* * *

_

**Secai's Notes:** I am SOOOO SORRY for the late update! I really really am! Well.. Err... Thanks for the TWO REVIEWS. Two? Tow! TWO! I WAS HOPING FOR ATLEAST FIVE! Come on guys work with me here! Okay I promise chapter four wont take a week like this chapter. Um... Maybe acouple of days I dunno. Well I hope for more reviews and I hope you spread the word. Untill then, see ya!


	4. Random:

CHAPTER 4 :Random:

"Are they dead?" Shippou joked and question when Sango, Miroku, InuYasha walked to were Kagome and Satayo were sleeping.  
The sun has been up for a while now.  
"Lets just wake them up" Miroku said bending down next to Satayo and pushing her softly on the shoulder.  
InuYasha did the same to Kagome. Both of the sleepy girls moaned and woke up.  
Satayo scratched her head with sleepy eyes.  
"Err… is it morning?" Kagome asked with a yawn as she got up and helped Satayo up as well.  
"Ya it is." Shippou said hopping onto Kagomes shoulder.

The gang was now split into two. The guys went their way and the girls went their way. As the girls walked Satayo asked Kagome a question.

"Kagome. How did you know, I liked him?" Her voice went quieter by ever word, she didn't want any body else to know. And well, Sango was there with them.  
"Well, it was sorta obvious really." Kagome giggled.  
"What are you talking about?" Sango asked with a puzzled face on. Kirara jumped onto Sangos shoulder.  
"Oh…" Kagome looked at Satayo who nodded as is you say, 'Ya sure tell her if ya want to.' And then said, "Well Satayo likes Miroku."  
"Oh really?" Sango grinned and looked at Satayo, who turned bright red. "Well just to tell you, he's a total pervert and gets on your nerves every now and then."  
"Oh," Satayo said. "Well, if you say so."  
"I know so." Sango said petting Kirara.

Satayo looked straight ahead. There was a lake and boy was she hungry. She started running to it.  
"Were are you going, Satayo?" Sango asked as she and Kagome ran after her.  
"Food…" Satayo said drooling at the sight of fish in the lake. She jumped in and started trying to catch some fish.  
"Here, I'll help!" Kagome said jumping in as well laughing and trying to catch some fish.  
"Same!" Sango also jumped in.  
"What was that?" Miroku said with a grin as he heard a couple of splashes in the water.  
He figured it must have been the girls.  
"I don't know. Why?" Shippou said.  
"I bet I know…" InuYasha mumbled.  
"Err… excuse me but I have to um… I have to do something, over there. So I have to go." Miroku forced out a laugh and thought to himself, _that was so lame!_ As Miroku ran from InuYasha and the guys, he had so much thoughts of the girls naked bodies rushing through his head.

The girls were laughing and giggling as they talked and kept trying to catch more fish. They had gotten enough so they came out with all their cloths soaked. They didn't quiet care. Sango was able to start a fire and so the girls cooked the fish.

"This is great fish!" Satayo commented as the girls ate the food. Miroku finally caught up and hid behind a bush, until he realized they were eating.  
"Damn that." Miroku said crossing his arms.  
"Oh what was that?" Kagome asked. She recognized the voice.  
"Miroku?" Sango said.  
Miroku got up form the bush as he forced out a laugh with his hand to his neck. He had this cheesy smile on. "Heh heh oh um hi." "Would you like to join us?" Satayo asked.  
"Sure thank you." Miroku said sitting between Sango and Satayo.

"It's bean a long time already what is Miroku up to?" InuYasha asked as he got up and looked around the forest.  
Dunno should we get him?" Shippou asked  
"I think so. C'mon Shippou." InuYasha said walking to Mirokus sent.

Sango was finishing her fish as she felt a hand touch her bottom once again. She had a mouth full of fish and an annoyed face and slapped Miroku on the cheek.  
Miroku forced out a laugh and said, "Heh heh that wasn't necessary now what it my dear Sango?" Sango swallowed her byte and said, "Oh yes it was."  
Kagome watched them both as Satayo whispered in her here,  
"Err is this normal?" She whispered.  
"Very." Kagome responded.

"There you are!" Shippous voice called as he and InuYasha ran to the girls and Miroku.  
"Hey! You guys were eating! And you didn't tell us!" InuYasha yelled, "why'd ya do that!"  
"Give me a break, InuYasha." Kagome said standing up, closing her eyes with her hands resting on her hip.  
"But I was hungry!"  
"To bad." Kagome opened her eyes now.  
"What do you mean to bad! I'm the one here who dose most of the fighting!"  
"Your point?"  
"My point is I'm hungry!" InuYasha said closing HIS eyes and crossing his hands.  
"Oh well." Kagome turned her back on him and InuYasha did the same.  
"Sheesh." Shippou yelled.  
"InuYasha, it's not like your gonna die if you don't eat." Satayo joked.  
"SHUT UP!" InuYasha yelled at Satayo. But she just smiled.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled. Everybody walked back with Kagome.  
"Hey! You can't just leave me here! Wait up!" InuYasha tried to et up but he just fell back down.

* * *

**Secia's Notes:** RANDOM! Lol I like random so I'm glad this was random! I think I kept my promise.. this IS less thena week right? Anyways I was hungry... again.. And I still am. I haven't ate any lunch and it's already 5:37PM. Anyways Thanks for reviews. I wish I can tell you who Miroku chooses buuuuuut, I can't.I mean, I already know who, but if I can't find a way to show it, I'm gonna have to choose the other girl. Keep reading and maybe, if you will give me some ideas for CHAPTER 5? Pweaty pwease? ((Dose a cute and adorible face you can't rezist)) :3 


	5. Naraku:

CHAPTER 5 :Naraku:

(Next Day)

"What's wrong InuYasha?" Kagome asked as she watched InuYasha look straight I front of him.  
"I think Naraku is near." He had a hand clutching his Tetsigua.  
"Well then we better find him before he leaves." Miroku said.  
"Kirara!" Sango yelled. Kirara transformed into her large cat demon form.  
Miroku and the young demon slayer hopped onto the cat demon as she ran towards the sent of Naraku. They were right behind InuYasha, who was carrying Kagome on his back.

The gang ran right to Narakus castle. InuYasha used a strong attack on the barrier surrounding the castle with his sword. To his and the gangs surprise, the barrier broke open.

"I guess the barrier has weekend again." Miroku said.  
"C'mon lets go!" InuYasha ran closer to the castle with Miroku and Sango behind.  
Kagome hopped off InuYasha and took out her bow and arrow just to get ready and Miroku and Sango got off of Kirara.  
"Well well well, what do we have here." Said Kaguras.  
"Kagura," InuYasha said gripping onto the Tetsigua more,"I better just get rid of you now."  
She said coming out of the shadows with her fan (thingy) opened in her hands. "Dance of the Dragons!" She yelled.  
"I don't have time for this. WIND SCAR!"InuYashayelled.

They both finished the fight after a while when Kagura disappeared with one of her feathers.

InuYasha knocked down the door to the castle with a kick.  
"I KNOW YOU'RE HERE NARAKU SHOW YOUR SELF!" InuYasha yelled.  
"I see you've broken threw his barrier." Said Kennes voice.  
"WHAT! I just want to see Naraku! Not anybody else!" Said the half demon narrowing his eyes.  
"Very well. You may proceed." Kenne said walking away.  
Huh? What was that for?" Kagome asked her self. "I don't know but I don't give a damn!" InuYasha responded. "Right lets just focus on Naraku." Miroku said.

InuYasha ran towards the basement of the castle to where he sensed Naraku, the gang well behind him. As they walked down the stairs each of them got goose bumps; It was dark and cold. Lots of cob webs on the ceiling and walls. Shippou tried to be as silent as ever but he was ready to scream out, LETS GET OUT O' HERE! But he didn't.

"I see you have found me. Not that I was hiding from you, InuYasha." Naraku said.  
The gang looked at Naraku. He was on the wall with demon like creators sticking out of his hips and below. It was sickening.  
"Grr you can't attack anyways!" InuYasha then yelled, "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" As he jumped up then down to Naraku stabbing him with InuYashas claws.  
"Hm hm hm. I wasn't in the mood to fight." Naraku said blood dripping down from his shoulder, "so I'll get some one else to fight for me. Kagura!" He yelled as a figure appeared in the shadows.  
"Yes Naraku?"  
"Fight InuYasha for me. I must leave." Kagura nodded stepping out of the shadows.  
"Not you again." InuYasha said.  
Kagome got her bow and arrow ready. She aimed at Kaguras head but Kagura just jumped out of the way when she shot it. "Naraku may have told me to finish you off, but I'm not obeying him any longer." Kagura said disappearing her self.  
"DAMN! They both got away!" InuYasha said.  
"C'mon lets just get out of here!" Sango and Satayo said.  
They both walked out of the castle with Miroku, InuYasha, Kagome, Shippou and Kirara behind.  
"Well that was pretty much nothing!" Satayo said.  
"Agreed." Miroku replied.  
The gang left the castle.

* * *

**Secai's Notes:** Dose the name, Secai (See-Kay) sound boyish to you? No. There for I am not a guy. What made you think I was a guy:( Is it of my bad plots for every chapter? I don't think I'm THAT BAD though, am I?

Oh well anyways sorry for yet another short chapter. I'm thinking of combinining chapter 5-6 but who knows! And thanks for the idea for Miroku and Satayo tobe togetherand make Sango jelous I may use that! Please continue to R&R I'm always looking forword for teh reviews! Untill next chapter, see ya!


	6. IMPORTENT!

**ATTENTION ALL READERS**

'Tiss come to my attention that I am a bad writer. I have re-read my story and realized that I have probeblems with my writing. Thus, I will not continue this story. Now I know, I know, you're all mad at me. BUT i'm goin' to re-write it is all! I am just goin' to change it from the fitale era to now a days. Sorry for the inconvenunse(sp). I am sorry,

That is all,

Secai.


End file.
